


海的宝藏

by Kanjani4ever



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanjani4ever/pseuds/Kanjani4ever
Summary: 运动型男岩本照海边捡到美人鱼的故事。HE。
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 15





	海的宝藏

岩本照自认为是个平平无奇的健身博主，在媒体平台上拥有醒目的粉丝数量，更多时候这些粉丝并不是多喜欢健身才关注他的，只是单纯想看帅哥挥汗如雨脱衣服秀肌肉芸芸罢了。岩本照自己似乎并没有注意到自己是个帅哥这件事情，他并不是一个热衷于社交的人，平时生活中大部分打交道的都是和健身或者跳舞相关的专业人士们，大家都不会刻意的去注重或者称赞对方的颜值，更多时候是称赞技巧上的事情。托粉丝的福，岩本照不需要做一个朝九晚五的上班族，他也没有多高的物质追求，平时健身剪视频还有一些找上门的带货推广已经足以让他在一个大城市里吃穿不愁了。岩本照不是生在海边，从前对海也没什么向往，但这天鬼使神差的他答应了健身房的朋友们一起去海边浮潜。岩本照不会游泳，但是教练说了，不会游泳也没有关系，反正有氧气面罩，还有人带着.... 第一次岩本照体验到了大海的乐趣并且深深的爱上了这片广阔无边的水域，那天回来之后他总是忍不住想起自己漂浮在海里的感觉。终于，经过了几个月的纠结和各种调查，岩本照决定搬去海边住，他想学游泳，学冲浪，学习更多和大海相关的运动。当他在自己的频道宣布了这件事之后，立刻就有各种海上运动的厂商找上门来提供赞助，岩本照是个高大帅气的衣架子，做生意的也不傻。这样他的吃穿就解决了，接下来就是住宿的问题，岩本照的预算不高，要求只有一个就是能离海边近一点。幸运的是还真的被他找到了这么一个好地方，虽说是海滨城市但毕竟比不上正儿八经的大城市，物价还是便宜许多，岩本照看中的房子甚至不在市中心，价格就更便宜了。起初中介也没想过他会租下来，房子虽然大是个独栋的别墅，在一个小坡壁上，下去走几步还有一片私人的小海滩，可是周围什么都没有。真正意义上的什么都没有，就连最近的一户人家都要开车走个15分钟，更别说上市中心采购生活用品了。可是岩本照喜欢，他不就是想要海吗。

正式搬到海边之后岩本照更喜欢这里了，其实除去酒店商家之外真正住在这的人并不多，不出一个月岩本照就和大家混熟了。刚开始他不会游泳，每天都要去主海滩那边的培训中心报到，找了个教练教自己游泳，还有其他一些海上运动的基本常识。很快晒出了一身漂亮的麦色皮肤，粉丝又翻了一番，顺便多拿了几个推广，厂商送来的样品用不完的全都给了教练们，大家都很欢喜，一举两得。三个月后岩本照已经是海滩上的老熟人了，虽然游泳还是差了点，但是至少淹不死自己了，教练们也总是多照顾他一些，让他在海上玩的是肆无忌惮的。他总想在自己家后院的海滩上耍耍，但是教练说了让他还是悠着点，毕竟是个新手总是有人看着保险点，话也在理让岩本照无法反驳。但明天是一天的bank holiday岛上所有的营业设施都在休息，教练们平时也在海上待腻了放假没人想陪岩本照去冲浪，却再三叮嘱他不要自己瞎胡闹，岩本照嘴上答应着本来心里也没有什么想法，第二天早上起来的时候想起教练的话偏偏就起了叛逆心。岩本照站在厨房的窗前看着眼前这片海，一片风平浪静的样子，浪也不算高对于自己练了三个月来说应该是绰绰有余了，这么想着心里更是心动了。岩本照放下了手里的咖啡迅速去换了装备，最后在出门前还是思考了一下到底要不要带上摄影机或者手机开个直播之类的，前段时间和教练们一起的时候他试着开了几次直播反响还不错。最终岩本照还是放下了电子设备，毕竟今天只是一次试水，虽然他并不像其他商业主播那样需要维持人设，这些都只是他的兴趣爱好罢了，可是他也不想当众出糗... 下到沙滩做完热身的时候岩本照又看了一眼自己的手机，今天天气很好，要是开直播的话画面应该相当的漂亮，自己家的海滩因为远离游客区，可以说是一片世外桃源的胜景了，想必没有人会不喜欢的。但最终岩本照还是放下了手机，心里总觉得很犹豫... 

在被突然一波大浪掀翻的时候岩本照紧张了一下，不过想到自己现在会游泳了，心情有些许平复，可下一秒岩本照悲哀的发现刚才那下紧张直接导致了他的左腿抽筋了，自己该不会溺毙在自己家后院的沙滩上吧.... 就当他感觉到自己的意识快要渐渐飘远的时候，突然像是有个人靠近了他将他拉了起来，上了岸的岩本照拼命咳嗽，刚才呛了几口海水现在感觉嘴里一股又咸又涩的味道，一时竟也顾不上跟救了自己的人道谢，等他总算平静了点能稍微睁开眼睛的时候，只看到了一个一闪而过的影子扎进水里往左手边的方向逃开了。要不是自己浑身狼狈的样子岩本照真就觉得自己是做了场梦，可能根本就没有什么人救了自己，只是自己被浪卷上了岸罢了。岩本照仔细回想了一下，自己肯定不是做梦，这间别墅长久无人居住，那人兴许就是附近的邻居来玩吧，碰巧救了自己一命。晚上躺在床上就快要睡着的时候岩本突然猛地坐了起来，不对啊，自己的别墅在山坡顶，海滩除了一面是海两边都是崖壁，再来就是自己家了，那个人是怎么进来的？岩本照自然不是怀疑那人有什么居心不轨，只是他上来的时候也没见门前又停什么交通工具，哪怕是最近的邻居想要靠走来他家，那也不止走半个小时.... 这么想着岩本照更好奇自己的救命恩人到底是何许人也了。

第二天岩本照决定在家休息一下，他不自觉地又回到了自己溺水被救起来的地方，左手边除了一些乱七八糟的礁石什么也没有了，最开始岩本照本来想找人清理一下，后来因为交通实在不方便，看久了又觉得别有一番风味便放弃了。岩本照朝礁石的方向走去，决定爬上礁石看个究竟，或许礁石后头有个暗道能通到其他地方也不定？只是岩本照没想到的是礁石后面并没有什么秘密通道通往其他地方，但礁石后面确实藏着一个秘密，一个通向另一个世界的秘密，虽然昨天他并没有看清楚那个人的样子，岩本照很确定这就是昨天救他的那个人，或者用人来称呼不太适合... 那“人”，起初并没有发现岩本照站在礁石上看着他，撑着上半身靠在低处的礁石上，面前堆了一些零碎玩意儿，估计是玻璃之类的东西，半个身子没在水里，仔细听还能听见他嘴里哼着歌，非常小声。岩本照仔细听了一下也没听出来是什么歌，只觉得他这副悠闲愉快的神情实在好看，岩本照甚至不觉得他会是在海边的人，阳光照着他的皮肤白的反光就像他玩着的那堆零碎玩意儿一样... 岩本照想要到下面一点的地方，好离那“人”近一些，一抬脚却带下了一些碎石吓得下面的“人”猛一抬头两个人尴尬对视，还没等岩本照开口说话，对方就惊得转身要走。

“那个...！！！” 下一秒岩本照也被惊住了，一条紫色的鱼尾从水面抬起掀起了不小的浪花，岩本照的救命恩人一头扎进了水里就好像昨天那样消失在了海里... 

岩本照想自己是又在做梦了吗？只是眼睛被这掀翻到水里的玻璃片晃得生疼，一时间竟也不知道该如何是好。岩本照赶紧冲回家换了一身泳装，下到海里把冲散的玻璃又重新拾回到礁石上面，看刚才人鱼的神情这些应该都是他收集来的宝贝。趁着换衣服的时候岩本照忍不住去网上搜索了一下人鱼相关的信息，大都是关于童话故事，有那么几则传闻也从来没人真的拍到了人鱼的照片，最后也只被认定为是博人眼球。岩本照看了一眼那堆玻璃，最后又小心翼翼的在旁边放了一个小盒子，上面还绑着一个劣质的蝴蝶结，已经是岩本照尽最大努力弄出来的成果了。盒子里面不过是岩本照的一对旧耳钉，只不过是男士的耳钉上面的宝石也不是很大，这已经是他能在家里找到最闪闪发亮的东西了，网上说人鱼喜欢收集闪闪发亮的东西，岩本照想那两颗宝石再小也总被这堆玻璃渣子要闪吧，作为给救命恩人的礼物不算失礼了。就这样岩本照小心翼翼地藏在高处的礁石上看着那个人鱼的秘密基地祈祷他还会再来一次，不知不觉从下午一直等到了黄昏，就在他准备放弃的时候海面上出现了一丝异样的波纹，不一会一个身影浮出了水面回到了那个秘密基地，看了看那堆被重新拾起的玻璃堆，又看了看旁边那个从来没见个的小盒子有些不知所措。这一切可爱的小动作都被藏在高处的人尽收眼底，岩本照连口大气都不敢喘深怕又把自己的救命恩人吓走。说没有私心肯定不够诚实，如果只是想答谢救命之恩自己完全可以看到他伸手去拿耳钉的时候就悄悄离开了，可是岩本照没有，他看着这条漂亮的人鱼拆开了耳钉拙劣的包装，将那两颗小宝石放在黄昏已经不太充足的阳光下，看着宝石上折射出来的光，人鱼的眼睛亮了，比早先正午的阳光还要耀眼。欣赏完了宝石的人鱼开始左顾右盼，终于发现了藏在礁石上的岩本照，不过这次他没有逃走，两个人就这样对视了一会。人鱼指了指手里的宝石又指了指自己，岩本照明白了他的意思，

“送给你的，谢谢，昨天救了我。”

岩本照跑下礁石回到海滩上，人鱼也慢慢从礁石后面游了出来，这么近的距离看着人鱼浮出水面的那一瞬间，岩本照感觉到自己有些不一样的反应，但很快被他自己压下来了。岩本照在沙滩上坐了下来，人鱼犹豫了一会也游到了靠近沙滩的地方坐了起来，漂亮的紫色尾巴有一半露出了出面，末尾的鱼鳍有些半透明在水中飘着，真的就像童话那般好看，只不过岩本照遇到的这条人与是个男的，没有奇怪的贝壳胸罩或者长长的头发遮住胸部.... 自己在想什么啊！岩本照赶紧打住自己的脑洞。

“你... 你会讲话吗？” 岩本照尝试和人鱼沟通，但是人鱼只是看着他，看着他一张一合的嘴，不确定人鱼是否听得懂自己在说什么岩本照再次开口，“你能听得懂我说话吗？” 他说的很慢很慢，虽然不确定这样是否会帮助人鱼理解自己所讲的内容。

“....一点点” 过了好久好久，岩本照都准备放弃转而使用肢体语言的时候，人鱼终于回复他了。声音轻轻的比刚才哼歌还好听，原来童话里不是骗人的...

“我叫，照，你呢？” 即使人鱼表示自己能明白一点点人类的语言，岩本照还是选择放慢语速，尽量用最简单的词句来表达自己的意思，怕对方不明白，他还在沙滩上写下了自己的名字，然后指着又将自己的名字重复了一遍，再指了指自己，人鱼也跟着重复了一遍他的名字，叫得岩本照差点骨头都软了。

“Fukka” 人鱼发出了一个简短的音节，然后指了指自己。

“Fukka！” 岩本照重复了一遍，人鱼点点头。

两个人就遮掩用最简单的词句聊了起来，中途天慢慢暗了下来岩本照回家拿来了提灯，Fukka看着发光的提灯目不转睛的，他告诉岩本照灯光很漂亮。岩本照问他有没有去过市中心那边，那边晚上的灯光更漂亮。Fukka垂下了眼睛，岩本照意识到自己大概是说了什么不该说的话，便想和Fukka道歉，Fukka告诉他市中心那边人太多了很危险，他只远远的看过，不过确实很漂亮。岩本照没有问他他住的海底世界是怎样的，但是潜意识里岩本照知道深海是没有光线的，所以深海的鱼类都没有眼睛，可是Fukka却有一双漂亮的眼睛。Fukka要走的时候岩本照突然想起早先自己开搬家派对的时候朋友似乎留下了一盒银光棒在家里，于是他让Fukka等等他，岩本照取了几根掰亮了的银光棒做成手环套在了Fukka手腕上，Fukka看起来很开心，漂亮的紫色大尾巴在水里摆来摆去的，最终恋恋不舍地在岩本照的目送下朝大海深处游去...

第二天岩本照如常去了主海滩那边和教练们汇合，但是对前两天发生的事情闭口不提，被问起放假干嘛了也只是含糊的表示只是在家和朋友聊天来着。好在教练们也没有起疑心，只是打趣他说，想不到岩本照也能安安稳稳在家待一整天啊，后来话题就被岔开到他的游泳技术上，教练们还调侃说如果岩本照的游泳技术再好一点就能加入他们了，这样的话可爱的女性客人数量一定会暴增.... 可岩本照却不似往日那样和教练们继续说笑，刚过正午那会他就想回家了。几个教练看着他离去的背影都觉得不可思议，也不知是谁说了一句，“怕不是交了女朋友了...”

刚回到家岩本照就迫不及待地冲到了自己的沙滩，果然看到Fukka趴在海边，学着昨晚岩本照掰亮银光棒的样子摆弄着早就不会发光的银光棒，看到岩本照来了着急的就将手里的银光棒递给他... 岩本照接过来告诉他，这些银光棒已经不会发亮了Fukka露出了失望的表情，还有点委屈，岩本照将自己手上戴着的手环摘了下来戴在了Fukka手腕上，慢慢的跟他解释，这个手环只是金属的，虽然不能在黑的地方发光，但只要有光的地方也会发光，这才让Fukka重新开心了起来。接着Fukka又注意到了岩本照的耳朵，他冲浪的时候把稍微长长的头发扎了起来露出了带着耳钉的耳朵，款式和昨天送给Fukka的相似。Fukka看了掏出了昨天收到的那对耳钉就想直接扎在耳朵上，可把岩本照吓了一跳。

“！...等等！！” 岩本照抓住了Fukka的手，仔细观察了一下他并没有耳洞，转而取下自己的耳钉向对方解释了一下耳洞这个东西。

“Fukka想戴这对耳钉吗？” 岩本照指了指自己的耳洞又碰了碰Fukka的耳垂。

“想，想像照一样的...” Fukka听懂了赶忙点点头。

“可是，耳洞会疼，会出血...可以吗？”

“嗯，没关系。” 虽然岩本照并不能百分百的肯定Fukka真的懂了自己在说什么，但是既然Fukka这么说了，他也只好取来了自己的耳洞枪和一些简单的消毒工具。

岩本照第一次离Fukka这么近，可以感觉得到他的气息呼在自己手臂上激起了一身鸡皮，岩本照废了老大的劲儿才控制住自己的手不能抖，捏着Fukka的耳垂将耳洞枪打了上去。针打进去的一瞬间是没感觉的，但过后是疼的，Fukka搭在岩本照膝盖上的手因为陌生的疼痛感忍不住收紧，嘴里也发出了细微的喘息，岩本照觉得自己好像被电流击中了一下，又像是有只爪子在他心上挠，只感到一股热流往下冲... 打完了一个耳钉之后Fukka又将另一只也递给了他，岩本照愣了一下，Fukka伸手碰了一下岩本照戴着两个耳钉的耳垂，又重复了一遍，

“想像照一样...” 人鱼的眼睛直直的看着岩本照，岩本照的脸好像烧了起来一样又红又烫。

就这样岩本照开始了上午去主海滩和教练们打照面，下午就回家在自家沙滩和Fukka一起，他也渐渐可以在自家的海滩上录一些视频，还教会了Fukka帮他拿摄像设备。有Fukka在岩本照觉得自己可以更加肆无忌惮，这个世界上怎么会有比一条人鱼更安全的‘救生员’呢？有时候他甚至会将电脑带到沙滩上和Fukka一起剪片子，Fukka会说的话已经越来越多，两个人的交流也越来越顺畅。不知道什么时候开始也变得越来越暧昧，刚开始岩本照觉得只是自己单方面的感情，毕竟Fukka是条人鱼什么也不懂吧，可是随着Fukka对人类世界越来越了解，两个人的距离不但没有恢复正常，反而越来越靠近了，Fukka似乎很喜欢趴在自己腿上，有几次岩本照可以清楚的感觉到自己硬了，不知道有没有被Fukka察觉到。

人鱼有生殖器吗？

岩本照被自己脑内的想法吓到了。可是不管自己怎么制止自己的大脑都不停的会想到这个问题，他甚至好奇人鱼怎么繁殖，他们怎么做爱，如果Fukka有腿会是什么样子的？一定也很白吧... 岩本照为自己的想法感到羞耻，但又一边愧疚一边想象着Fukka的样子自慰了好几次，每次射精之后还会为自己找借口，自己会硬也是Fukka造成的，所以想着他自慰也不过分吧，他甚至开始怀疑Fukka是不是故意的。人鱼真的会偷走人类的心... 岩本看着自己一手的白浊，颓废的坐在马桶上。

两个人的关系更进一步是在开始入冬的时候，虽然海滨城四不似内陆那般严寒，但是十度出头的天气想再下海里玩是有点困难了，海上运动也渐渐进入了淡季，不少外地来的教练都开始准备回老家过年，岩本照也在考虑着什么时候回老家一趟。但是他还是每天都会下到海滩去和Fukka见面，随着天气越来越冷他也会担心Fukka会不会冷，人鱼的体温总是低一些，他知道海底比海面要温暖，岩本照不禁想Fukka这样天天浮上海面来找他会不会感冒。随着入冬之后太阳下山的时间也越来越早，岩本照也想多和Fukka待一会，但有总担心他会冻着，这天快要分别的时候岩本照终于还是忍不住问出口了，

“Fukka不冷吗？” 他摸着他凉凉的手臂。

“但是照很暖...” Fukka似乎给了一个答非所问的回答，岩本照看着他的眼睛，觉得自己从来没有比现在更明白眼前这条人鱼。岩本照托起眼前的人鱼，不介意对方的鱼尾巴打湿了自己的裤子，紧紧搂住了他裸露在凉风中的上半身，毫不犹豫地朝Fukka的嘴唇吻了下去，感受到对方没有拒绝后又加深了这个吻。岩本照不知道鱼鳞会不会有触觉，不然Fukka应该会察觉到自己的下半身又硬又热....

回老家之前岩本照跟Fukka说了，自己会离开一个星期，七天后就回来。他特意买了下午的火车票，这样他还有时间能再见Fukka一面再走。可是偏偏回来的前一天全国突然温度骤降，岩本照的老家竟然难得的下了场大雪，直接导致他回程的火车票被取消了，他在车站焦急的跟客服沟通着补票的事宜，然而最早的票也要两天后了，他只能先回家等两天后再来。在家这两天他从来没觉得这么煎熬，甚至不停的后悔为什么当初没选择开车回来，只是因为坐火车比开车快了四个小时而已。等岩本照终于几经辗转回到别墅的时候已经是半夜了，他顾不上进门放行李就直接把东西都丢在了门口转身下了海滩，岩本照并没有指望会见到Fukka，自己晚回来了两天，这两天又刚好是降温天气这么冷，与其说是去见他不如说是想确认一下他的人鱼没有傻傻的在低温里苦等自己两天.... 可偏偏他还没走近就已经看见熟悉的身影趴在沙滩上，再半夜的冷风中一动不动，岩本照顾不得这么多赶紧冲了上去抱起趴在沙滩上的Fukka，裸露的上半身冰凉的没有一丝温度，沙滩上还散落着无数的珍珠。被扶起来的Fukka渐渐转醒看清楚了眼前的人，豆大的眼泪从眼睛里掉了出来，在落在砂砾上之前变成了珍珠。

“你不是说七天吗？” 

“对不起对不起对不起...Fukka对不起...” 岩本照看着眼前不停掉落的珍珠不知道除了对不起自己还能说什么。

“我还以为你不会回来了...” 人鱼的声音里面满满的都是委屈，每个字都像刀割在岩本照身上。

“我回来了，我回来了，你看，我回来了，Fukka快回家吧，海面太冷了...” 岩本照一边紧紧的抱着Fukka，一边亲吻着他哭肿的眼睛，希望可以将自己的体温传一点给他也好。

“不要走... 求求你...”Fukka抓着岩本照的衣襟不肯松手，岩本照也很着急，比第一次见到人鱼的时候更加不知所措...

Fukka将自己的身体稍微撑起来一点，然后岩本照看着他漂亮的紫色鱼尾渐渐变成了一双腿，岩本照被震惊的整个人都石化了，Fukka想要试图用双腿站起来，可是他只知道怎么将鱼尾转化成腿，却不知道也从来没有试过使用这双腿。看到全裸尝试站在自己面前的Fukka岩本照总算回过神来，立刻脱下了自己的大衣将这个人裹了起来，他本来想牵着Fukka的手走回去的，却发现他似乎不会走路，便直接将人公主抱了起来三五步赶紧跑回家，将室内的地暖都开到最大，想想又觉得不妥赶紧再将本来已经觉得没用了的加湿器放在了Fukka旁边。

“Fukka....你...你...” 岩本照看着人鱼的两条腿，“你...你跟女巫做交易了吗？！”

“蛤？” Fukka看着眼前的男人不知道他怎么说什么，人鱼的世界没有奇怪的童话，他自然也不知道海的女儿的故事。

“你...你怎么会... 有腿？”岩本照的声音越说越小声，脑子里已经脑补出了等不到自己的Fukka在海底找到可怕的章鱼女巫交换人类的双腿，为了来陆地上找自己.....

“你不喜欢吗？...我还可以变成尾巴...” Fukka晃着两条还不适应的腿，像个做错事的孩子一样看着岩本照。

“不是！不是，我很喜欢！” 岩本照赶紧否认，但是又觉得这样不太好，补充道，“尾巴和腿我都喜欢！只是....为什么？”

“我们人鱼本来就可以把尾巴变成腿，只是腿在海里不方便，所以从来不用....” 听到这岩本照终于松了口气，太好了太好了...不是和女巫交换的。

“那会痛吗？走路的时候？站着的时候？” 为了保险起见岩本照还是追问了一句...

“感觉很怪，但是不痛...”

“那...那你有没有哪里不舒服？还冷不冷？”

“渴....”

岩本照这才意识到自己走了九天家里哪有什么喝的东西，好险门外的行李上有一瓶在火车站买的矿泉水，他赶紧拿来给Fukka。Fukka能上岸岩本照自然是开心的，又开心又郁闷。开心是因为自己从前的幻想算是成真了，Fukka的腿又白又长，比自己以前幻想的更好看，郁闷的是早知道他的尾巴能转换成腿自己从前那些白白浪费在自己手里的精华真是冤枉了，而且早知道Fukka有腿就可以带他回家了，也不用他在海边苦苦等了自己这么久。经过一两周的观察，Fukka的尾巴化成人腿之后基本就和人类无差别了，除了走路走不好之外，喝水比较多，似乎在其他方面都完全像个人类一样。刚开始岩本照不知道Fukka能吃什么不能吃什么，所有的东西都是少量的给他先尝试，结果是除了食量小了点之外Fukka能吃的食物也和人类无差。岩本照终于和他心爱的人鱼过上了没羞没臊的同居生活，刚开始岩本照以为Fukka会很想回到大海，却发现其实fukka很怕冷，甚至连冷水都不想碰，只喜欢40度的浴缸水，还有开着加湿器坐在暖风机旁边用岩本照的电脑看动画片，可以看一天都不挪窝。岩本照想教Fukka走路，可是Fukka却不喜欢穿鞋子袜子之类的，刚开始岩本照只能让他站在自己脚背上一步一步的教，再到后来要下地练习了Fukka又抱怨地板冷赖在岩本照身上不走，逼得岩本照只好使出杀手锏把地暖的温度开到最高这才勉强哄了他下地自己走。等放完年假在家里待足了一个月，Fukka也终于可以像个正常人一样走路了，只是他真的很讨厌穿袜子，但又实在想和岩本照去市中心。刚开始的时候Fukka对超市充满了好奇，不过慢慢的也失去了耐心，每次岩本照去采购的时候Fukka都宁愿呆在旁边的公园和小孩子们玩。

这天岩本照如往常采购完来旁边的公园接Fukka一起回去，看到那个人又光着脚和三两个小孩蹲在沙坑里堆着沙堡，旁边的长椅上坐着一个老人，她看见岩本照走来顺着他的视线看到了蹲在沙坑里的Fukka。

“人鱼是离不开大海的，离开了大海的人鱼会死去。长着人类双腿的人鱼离开了让他离开大海的人也会死去。” 

岩本照听到老人的话愣了一下，他看着老人，老人却早就把目光转开看着大海的方向。原来童话里描绘的事情都是真的，只是这次人鱼不会变成泡沫，他会和他的“王子殿下”没羞没臊的一直生活下去。

“Fukka，回家了，你又把你的鞋子丢到哪里去了? 真是的...”

**Author's Note:**

> 脑内有一个世界，却只能写出破烂，还烂尾...无语。


End file.
